


Stolen Dance

by EliseLe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Unexpected Encounter, all conversations, mobile chat, phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseLe/pseuds/EliseLe
Summary: Steve wants to order pizzas for the weekend party with his buddies. Everything seems good, except that he texts the wrong number. The receiver decides to play along. Both find their daily conversations oddly comfortable and hard to give up.
PS: Story written in 100% conversations between characters without any paragraph.





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Warning first, there will be 100% conversations and chats and texts in the story. You'll find no prose at any point. I just want to write a simple, amusing story about our beloved characters. So please enjoy your stay here (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Plus, I'll use a simple system to distinguish between different characters' talk.  
>  **Steve: bold**  
>  **Tony: bold and underlined**  
>  ** _Sam: bold and italic_**  
>  Bucky: normal  
>  _Natasha: italic_
> 
> So basically lines of Steve's friends will be at least bold and of Bucky's will have the normal weight ヽ(๏∀๏ )ﾉ

**\- FRIDAY, 09/16/2016 -**

[20:20] **As usual please.**

[20:23] 1, who this, and 2, usual of what

[20:25] **This saddens me.**

[20:26] Sorry??

[20:29] **Steve. Loyal customer for months. You told me to text you by this number hours ago.**

[20:32] **Could I have my usual pizza order now?**

[20:35] **You still there???**

[20:40] **Please they’ll come in a blink of eyes. It’s my treat this time. Protect my ego man.**

[20:52] Sure, worry not. Repeat your order please? Not sure what ur usual is

[21:02] **2 meat lovers cheese, 2 extreme hawaiian, 1 supreme, 2 bacon stuffed crust.**

[21:05] Thats all?

[21:07] **4 cheese sticks and 4 fries.**

[21:09] Drinks?

[21:13] **Nah we’ve got beer.**

[21:15] Sounds like a party huh? Celebrating weekend?

[21:20] **Indeed. Starving bastards will arrive soon. Might be at the door already. Please be hurry.**

[21:23] Ok. In 30’

[21:25] **Thanks man. Owe you a lot.**

[21:30] Wait whats your address

[21: 34] **(Address)**

[21:38] Ok. In 20’ more

[21: 42] **Thanks.**

[21:43] My pleasure

\---------

[22:12] **Just in time.**

[22:14] Ego guaranteed

[22:16] **But you didn’t come yourself? Wanted to give you some thanks-tips.**

[22:20] Its Ok. How did u know it wasnt me?

[22:23] **Well the pizza deliver was a girl.**

[22:31] Ah yeah I was busy couldnt manage to leave the store

[22:34] **No problem I’ll pay you back next time.**

[22:38] Yeah have fun with your starving bastards then

[22:42] **Great. See you around. Nice weekend.**

[22:49] Nice weekend to u too

\---------

[23:05] And u should tip that girl too, not just me

[23:10] **Yes I did. Also told her to get home soon. She was kinda young to work this late at night.**

[23:13] What a gentleman

[23:26] **I’m flattered**

\---------

**\- SATURDAY, 9/17/2016 -**

[12:37] Great party?

[14:48] **Definitely…**

[14:52] **Except the cleaning part.**

[14:55] Yep. The worst ever

[15:01] **Oh gosh my apartment looks like a troll cave.**

[15:04] Your friends didnt help?

[15:09] **They would. But they must wake up first.**

[15:13] Man its 3PM.

[15:19] I see. The party was marvelously thrilling

[15:25] **It hurts everywhere…**

[15:30] Are u sure there was only pizza and beer? No others activities?...

[15:39] **No no we only drank and ate. And card games?**

[15:41] **Actually I didn’t recall much about last night.**

[15:42] **Was there really anything else than beer and pizza?...**

[15:45] **WHO VOMITED ON MY COUCH???**

[15:47] Fascinating

[15:51] **ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS MISSING???**

[15:53] Chill. He went home?

[15:55] **No his shoes still here.**

[15:57] **DID ANYONE KIDNAP HIM LAST NIGHT???**

[16:00] Sounds like the hangover. Did u watch that trilogy? Very funny

[16:02] Try checking in the bathroom. Maybe u will eventually find mike tyson somewhere

[16:08] **This is unbelievable.**

[16:09] **(Picture)**

[16:12] Is that ur missing friend?

[16:13] **Yes.**

[16:14] Is he sleeping while hugging the toilet?

[16:15] **Yes.**

[16:17] They sure had the time of their life last night

[16:29] **I want to use the toilet but he wouldn’t let go. This is so uncomfortable.**

[16:32] Have you considered a bottle

[16:35] **No. No. Don’t put that vision inside my head.**

[16:37] Just a suggestion tho.

[16:38] Hows the 3 others?

[16:45] **Lying flat around my apartment. I checked. They still breathe. Thanks God.**

[16:46] **How do you know there are 3 others?**

[16:48] **Ah because of my orders yesterday?**

[16:54] Yeah just stupid guess. Luckily get the right answer

[16:57] **Clever :)**

[17:00] **Well I’ll have to wake them up. And clean this mess.**

[17:03] Great way to spend a saturday

[17:05] **I’m being miserable and you’re mocking me.**

[17:08] **Why am I seeing an underwear here???**

[17:12] Gosh now things get incredibly amusing

[17:14] Wait a sec let me get a popcorn and tell me the story of that magic underwear

[17:17] **No you won’t hear any story because I don’t want to know the reason behind this.**

[17:19] Oh come on Steve Ive already enjoyed my popcorn

[17:20] **You’re not being any helpful.**

[17:22] Not my intention anyway

[17:40] **Now I know the story. Still want to hear it?**

[17:42] *chewing popcorn intensely*

[17:45] **Turns out while I, honored host of the party last night, slept on the couch with lower half of me on the floor, my dear friend decided to take charge of the bed.**

[17:47] **Naked.**

[17:50] GOSH I doubt there werent only pizza and beer last night

[17:54] FYI ur marvelous story is making me cry here. Mostly I laugh my ass off but also shed a tear for u poor Steve

[17:57] **God help me.**

\---------

[20:13] **Now my place is renewed again, it is reborn.**

[20:19] **Though it was initially NEW before they came. How long will the smell fade out of my new shiny couch…**

[20:34] Just moved in?

[20:43] **Yes. I’ve been saving for years to afford this gorgeous place. Really worth it. My friends were kind and wanted to celebrate. After that you already knew.**

[20:46] Where do you come from?

[20:50] Curious question. Dont need to answer me tho

[20:54] **Brooklyn. It’s OK. Don’t worry.**

[20:57] Brooklyn? Really?

[21:02] **Definitely. Why?**

[21:07] Because me too from Brooklyn

[21:10] **Haha such coincidence! We were in the same place and now somehow we still are.**

[21:14] _I_ f later on I ask further than I should just stop me

[21:17] **Hey told you not to worry.**

[21:19] **If I’m being nice to you will I get a discount on my pizzas next time ;)?**

[21:23] Thats it. Im being used. It hurts

[21:26] **No I’m kidding. Don’t be offended. My bad. I suck at telling jokes.**

[21:28] **I got to go. Talk to you later?**

[21:33] Yeah later

\--------

[22:59] **You’re not mad at me, right?**

[23:12] Depends

[23:15] **:(**

[23:19] Depends on your next pizza order

[23:22] **Oh. So what’s your suggestion?**

[23:24] Double tip perhaps

[23:27] **Now look who’s being used…**

[23:29] Fair share I offer you an illegal discount its ur turn to give me huge tips

[23:30] So I wont be fired

[23:32] **Ouch don’t want you to be fired.**

[23:35] Then give this pizza delivery man some works

[23:38] **Hm… If pizzas get me overweight it’s totally your fault.**

[23:42] ;)

\---------

**\- SUNDAY, 09/18/2016 -**

[07:20] _Bucky is there anything you need to tell me?_

[07:23] No??? Why???

[07:27] _Because you’ve been humming and smiling and eyes shining and sticking to your phone screen for days...And completely forgot to rearrange the bookshelves of Technology area._

[07:28] Shit why didnt u remind me gosh the boss will come in 15 min

[07:30] _I DID call you but dearest Bucky was so devoted to his phone and absolutely ignored me so I have to TEXT him even when we’re in the SAME place_

[07:33] Nat come help me Im heading to the Tech area.

\---------

[09:20] **Stevieee**

[09:22] **Stop calling me like that. Sounds like a child.**

[09:23] **Oops sorry**

[09:25] **You’re 28 and I’m 26 and a half so let’s forget about that nickname.**

[09:26] **Sorry Steve some habits are hard to overcome**

[09:26] **It’s OK.**

[09:26] **Whatcha doing?**

[09:28] **Taking a rest. I’ll have a few free days.**

[09:29] **Use it well. The last trial was intense. Your name appeared on almost every newspaper.**

[09:32] **It truly was. Stressed me out for months.**

[09:33] **But finally you ended up in glorious victory. So proud of you.**

[09:38] **Thanks Tony. The defendant looked like he was going to strangle me. I’ve been sleeping with door extra locked these days.**

[09:41] **Don’t worry. I’ve commanded my bodyguards to watch over your place.**

[09:41] **What? Really?**

[09:43] **Steve I’m not stalking you, they don’t supervise you or your life. They just guard the block where you live, make sure no one suspicious wanders around.**

[09:50] **Tony you should’ve told me first.**

[09:51] **I knew you would said that. I also knew you wouldn’t let me. But I truly am worried.**

[09:55] **Tony you don’t have to. I can protect myself.**

[09:56] **I know. You’ve proven yourself a good fighter. But Steve, just let me...take care of you for a bit, could I?**

[10:05] **I know you’re worried. I might need some extra security these days. But not for long, OK? I feel...fairly uncomfortable knowing that your men are patrolling back and forth here. For me.**

[10:07] **Alright. I’ll keep them at your place 2 more weeks, then tell them to leave. Seems good?**

[10:10] **It’s fine Tony. Thank you.**

[10:11] **Steve?**

[10:13] **Hm? Yes?**

[10:20] **Would you like to hang out? Movie, dinner or just a walk...sorta like that.**

[10:20] **You wanna take a rest, right?**

[10:22] **I don’t know Tony. Maybe next time :)**

[10:25] **Alright, it’s ok.**

[10:27] **Sorry Steve. It was all my faults.**

[10:30] **Tony, you didn’t do anything wrong. We’re still friends. Sometimes things...just don’t work the way we want.**

[10:34] **Yeah, you’re right. I’m having a meeting. Gotta leave. Take a good rest Stevie. You need it.**

[10:37] **You too Tony. Take care and don’t overwhelm yourself.**

\---------

[11:45] **Miss you.**

\---------

[13:14] **Working?**

[13:27] Yeah. Sunday. Crowded and noisy as hell. Why children these days love fast food that much. Gosh that kids have eaten for like 3 special combos since he came in

[13:33] **Oh? The store now also sells fast food? I thought you guys only sold pizzas?**

[13:35] Ah yeah right. Pizza. I mean pizza. Pizza with chicken as topping. Yeah

[13:40] **What kind of employee who doesn’t even remember what his store sells ;)**

[13:43] The lack-of-sleep one maybe

[13:49] **Oh? Last time I saw you you seemed quite energetic. Constantly sprinted between places.**

[13:53] Aw Steve you’ve been laying an eye on me all along?

[13:55] **Yes since it dazed me to see such incredible human being.**

[13:56] **Oh god that comes out wrong.**

[13:57] **No offense. I mean, the enthusiasm and non-stop rhythm when you work were incredible.**

[13:57] **Plus you got silver hair. It’s hard not to notice.**

[14:05] I see. Wow. Thanks. Didnt know Ive caught such attention

[14:07] **How could you not realize that??**

[14:15] Uhm... speed gets me lost track eventually you know. Overly focused on countless orders

[14:30] **Just so you know it took me an hour in queue for my turn to order the other day. Every time when it is your shift. Girls and guys swirling and sticking around you like glue. Endless waiting time that day. Horrible.**

[14:47] Ok will take that as a compliment… I do attract that much attention?

[14:50] **Honestly you must stop working too hard or else your brain might go zzzzz and explode one day.**

[14:55] **Basically you spotted me pathetically lost in that crazy crowd and gave me your phone number. Told me to send my orders through messages.**

[15:00] Well apparently it works better. The website is a complete crap. And you couldnt stand waiting in queue that long anyway

[15:03] **Agree.**

[15:08] Boss just snapped at me. Imma go back to work

[15:10] **OK.**

\-------

[19:34] _Finished work?_

[19:36] Not yet. 2 more hours. Kids these days so annoying and rude. Im exhausted already

[19:40] _Buck you needa take a rest. You’ve spent all weekdays at SHIELD bookstore. Weekend is NOT the time to drain yourself with full day work hour like this._

[19:43] Would love to but can’t you already know that

[19:45] No one wants to drain self with such banal job. Neither do I. But its a must for me now.

[19:47] _Boy, relax. Many people now?_

[19:47] No. Just a few. Past 7PM already.

[19:48] _Nice wanna chat I’m getting bored._

[19:52] Yeah consider me as your center of leisure thats an utterly positive sign of a great friendship for eternity

[19:53] _I know right._

[19:53] _Who’s that guy?_

[19:55] Nat what the hell are u asking about

[19:56] _Buck. Quit playing. We’ve been friends for so damn long for me not to know what’s in your mind right now_

[19:56] _Plus I’ve accidentally peeked at your messages when you forgot the phone after leaving SHIELD._

[19:58] Natasha Romanoff you shall acknowledge about other’s privacy and mind your own business instead

[20:00] _James Buchanan Barnes every time I cease to keep an eye on you for few seconds you end up messing your life_

[20:01] Not that bad

[20:03] _Need proofs?_

[20:05] No actually...

[20:06] _Bucky I understand you so damn well we should get married already._

[20:10] Ok why not lets go to the park and have our wedding proceeded

[20:11] Everything about it is delightful except the fact that Im only into boys

[20:12] _Well I’ll be your perfect cover then_

[20:14] _Hey imagine we do that *thing* in the night of our wedding with you on top of me_

[20:15] No Nat don’t put that vision inside my head

[20:15] Oh gosh too late that terrifying scene has already creeped into my skull

[20:16] Imma lose sleep tonight

[20:16] Nat you straight up bitch

[20:17] _Awww you’re welcome jerk_

\---------

[22:40] **What’s your name?**

[22:43] Unnecessary info

[22:44] **It’s not.**

[22:45] It is

[22:45] **I’m being honest. What’s your name?**

[22:47] **We’ve been talking for days and I haven’t known your name.**

[22:50] Just call me the Pizza Delivery Man

[22:52] Plus weve been talking for only two days on phone

[22:55] **It’s not OK because: 1. You haven’t really delivered me yourself any pizza, 2. I’d like to give my friend a proper name**

[22:56] **And 3. You already know mine!**

[22:56] Your fault

[22:57] **It’s not fair :(**

[22:59] Cest la vie

[23:01] **But we’re living in the USA the land of freedom!**

[23:02] Freedom not equality

[23:03] **Freedom to fight for equality…**

[23:05] Then feel free to fight for it

[23:12] Hey where are u

[23:19] Aw someone got upset and left

[23:25] But seriously Steve

[23:34] **(sends picture of his bleeding knee)**

[23:34] What happened???

[23:36] **Saw a kitten stuck out of the window. Got to get the little one inside. Poor kitten resisted wildly against my attempt.**

[23:40] And???

[23:41] **I’ve managed to jump back to my apartment. Scratched my knee somewhere hard I guess. But here he is.**

[23:44] **(sends picture of kitten)**

[23:47] Cute little guy

[23:47] So you left me to be a superhero then

[23:48] Thought you were gonna jump off the building for failing to find out my name

[23:49] **Oh great idea.**

[23:49] No

[23:50] **What’s your name, one last time.**

[23:50] Stop whatever ur doing

[23:51] **Or else you’ll find my name on the news.**

[23:51] Stop

[23:52] **Tragic death of a superhero. Who’s the murderer?**

[23:52] Oh gosh ur being ridiculous

[23:53] **Because someone refuses to show me equality.**

[23:53] Just wanna u to know Im sighing as if Im a 70 yr old grumpy old man not 24

[23:55] **(sends picture with saved kitten and Steve’s puppy eyes)**

[23:57] Fine

 

**- MONDAY, 09/19/2016 -**

 

[00:00] Call me Winter

[00:01] **Is that your real name?**

[00:01] No, but Id prefer to be called winter

[00:04] **Great, Winter added to contact**

[00:05] Happy now?

[00:05] **Extremely**

[00:06] Such a big child

[00:06]U will keep the kitten?

[00:07] **Not sure. I’ve never had a cat before. Don’t know how to raise them.**

[00:08] Not quite hard. If u wanna keep him I can help

[00:08] **You have a cat?**

[00:10] Yeah, TChalla. One big black furry cat. Kinda insolent, gotta admit. Took me months to earn his trust.

[00:11] So whats ur decision? Keep him or give away?

[00:12] **Little guy curling into a ball, clinging to my arms. And making grrr sound. What does it mean?**

[00:12] Means he likes you a lot

[00:14] **Sweet little guy.**

[00:15] **I don’t know. I can’t just keep him for my own. He might be someone’s.**

[00:15] **I’ll ask people around here first.**

[00:16] Ok. What a gentleman

[00:16] **I’m flattered again.**

[00:17] Hey hows ur knee?

[00:18] **Oh it stops bleeding. It’s OK just a scratch on skin.**

[00:20] Keep it away from the kitten. Cats’ fur is harmful for open wounds. May cause infection. Cover ur wound well Ok?

[00:21] **OK. Thanks Winter.**

[00:22] Ur welcome.

[00:23] And go to sleep instead of slamming your neighbors’ door about the kitten

[00:23] At this time of the day

[00:25] **Sure. Good night.**

[00:26] Night

\---------

[10:01] **I asked the whole block. No one claims him.**

[10:05] So…?

[10:06] **I think...well I’ll keep him. Hey look he’s sniffing my legs.**

[10:08] Little guy is trying to remember your scent. He gets attached to you quickly huh?

[10:08] **I’m irresistible.**

[10:09] Ohhhhh is that sooooo

[10:09] **Yesss**

[10:12] So he will stay then?

[10:15] **Yes :). Could you show me how to take care of cats? Since you’ve got plenty experiences with TChalla.**

[10:17] Ok. First give him a name. Thats how you grow a bond with your pet

[10:17] **Name given.**

[10:17] What is it?

[10:18] **It’s kind of personal…**

[10:20] Haha Ok. No need to tell me. Ready for the next steps?

\---------

[16:33] **_You’ve adopted a kitten since when?? Seen the photo on your facebook. Cute tho._ **

[16:34] **Few days ago. I saw him stuck out of the window.**

[16:34] **_Ola destiny brings you guys together._ **

[16:36] **He’s so cute and sweet and clingy. Sleeping right next to me. On my beloved couch that Clint vomited on.**

[16:38] **_Damn we’ve already washed it for you. Tony even sprayed lavender scent on it. Don’t be such piece of bitter shit._ **

[16:39] **I’ll avenge my couch one day.**

[16:39] **_Shall I run I feel terrified oh lord please save my soul_ **

[16:42] **Yes you totally shall dig a hole and hide there forever.**

[16:44] **_Is this my best friend why does he sound so determined on killing me? Am I not your best friend anymore :(_ **

[16:47] **Sam Wilson I’ve always been your best buddy even when you never quit the obsession toward falcons.**

[16:50] **_Remember the time we tried to catch one in the wild? Best day of my life_ **

[16:51] **How could I forget Sam I almost LOST AN EYE!!!**

[16:51] **_Ola calm your tits Steve you’ve still managed to keep your 2 beautiful blazing blue eyes_ **

[16:52] **Just wait for my revenge…**

[16:52] **_Geeeezzzz!_ **

[16:53] **_What’s the guy’s name?_ **

[16:53] **What?**

[16:54] **Who the guy? What do you mean?**

[16:55] **_Your kitten. Why you freaked out???_ **

[16:55] **Ah oh nothing. Because you changed the subject all of a sudden.**

[16:55] **_Dude._ **

[16:56] **_So what’s the kitten’s name?_ **

[17:00] **Winter.**

**\---------**


End file.
